


Kiss

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with one kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my smutty Harry/Ron table

It starts with a kiss.

One brush of Harry's lips against mine and I'm his.

One touch of his tongue to my lower lip has me parting them to allow him inside. One brush of his tongue sends fire through my veins. 

Lips meet, tongues brush and slide together, twining around each other.

Kisses trailed down my jaw to my neck. Teeth graze my skin and I can't help but arch up and tilt my head to demand more. 

His lips against my ear, telling me how he wants to fuck me, how he wants to take my cock in his mouth and suck my soul from it, and how he loves watching me come undone. He knows that only he can do this to me. Harry's the only person who can make me so hard that you could stack brick on my cock.

Harry's mouth and lips slide down my arm as he straddles my waist. His cock brushes mine and I bite back a moan. His breath kisses my fingers before he sucks two into his mouth, wetting them, flicking his tongue against them as he sucks. 

"Please…"

That's the first word I've spoken since this began and it's the only thing my addled brain can think to say. Please…more…more of this; more of our cocks brushing, your hands teasing my nipples, and more of you.

He kisses me hard and fast, our tongues meet before our lips, and his hand closes around our cocks. My hips rise and fall with each motion of his hand and my nails scrap along his shoulders. Our kisses grow desperate as we both hover on the edge of orgasm. My hand joins his and together we stroke each other to completion. We are mirror images of each other—I am fire and he's smoke and together we are perfection. His thumb presses against my slit and I copy his every move. 

My cry is swallowed by his kiss when I come-spilling over our hands and my stomach. His body shakes as he calls out my name and our seed mingles on our hands.

It started with a kiss and it ends with a soft kiss to the lips and a whispered I love you in my ear.


End file.
